Reasons
by The Lucky Kind
Summary: "Just give me one reason why you guys won't date." It was a simple demand asked by their friends with a simple answer. Well...it would be simple if they actually had an answer. A random oneshot.


**I just thought of this out of nowhere, but unfortunately I had no idea how to make it into a story so...enjoy the one-shot! Thank you and God Bless.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally blah blah blah you know the drill :(**

* * *

Ally POV:

"So the pineapple got stuck in her hair!" Dez finished with his loud one-of-a-kind laugh. He had just finished yet another strange story that I had only half listened to. I chuckled along with my three friends at Dez's story. From the look on Austin's face I knew he wasn't paying much attention either. We caught eyes and we both knew that neither of us were laughing at the story, but at our tall clownish friend who seemed to make every horrible situation sound better.

The bell rung signaling the unfortunate arrival of the next class. I inwardly groaned as the bell rung, normally I would be excited for class. I just got a new calculator with not one but two new settings that I've been dying to test out! But I found myself wishing time would slow down for a little bit just so I could stay here a little while longer. I sighed as the flood of students that filled the halls began to drain away as they made their way to their class. Dez and Trish began to take out books from their lockers but Austin and I stood their with our eyes locked. I knew he was thinking and feeling the same thing I was.

I reluctantly broke the comfortable silence between us because I knew we had to go to class. "Trish and I have history," I said motioning to the short latino standing by her locker. She slammed the locker door shut and groaned.

"I hate history! He is always giving me detention for no reason," she complained.

"Trish, he does have a reason. You're always falling asleep in class," I said as pulled my pouting friend off to class.

"Well it's not my fault he's boring!" she sighed in defeat.

"Dez and I have geometry," Austin said as he slung his bookbag over one shoulder.

"Oh yeah. Good luck on your test," I said frowning. He had called me up late last night freaking out about this test and begging me to give him a last minute tutoring session. I obviously spent all night on the phone with him explaining every theorem and postulate. We stayed on the phone for hours and I didn't even notice that we went way past my bedtime.

"Thanks Als, I'm going to need it," he moaned.

I laughed, "see you guys at lunch."

Austin waved me a goodbye before walking away with Dez by his side. I gave him a smile and a thumbs up before walking away with Trish in the opposite direction.

"So what's up with you and Austin?" asked Trish.

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"Well you guys like each other right?"

"What?!" I shouted, stopping dead in my tracks.

"It's obvious," she shrugged as she walked into our classroom and taking her seat. I followed her and sat behind her. I tapped her shoulder and she turned around to face me.

"What do you mean it's obvious?" I asked.

"You guys flirt all the time," she explained. "He fixes your hair, he holds your books, you laugh at all of his jokes, you have late night phone calls, he is always asking you to hang out, and you guys text each other every second."

"What?! No we-" I was interrupted by my cell-phone vibrating from my pocket.

Trish smirked at me, "and who's that from?"

I quickly looked at the name, Austin. Wow that's weird and oddly coincidental. "Nobody," I lied as I hid my phone from her.

"Yeah sure, and what does nobody want?"

"He wants to know if I can hang out after school," I mumbled. Trish smirked and gave me her classic I-told-you-so face before turning back around in her seat. I rolled my eyes and quickly sent back a reply.

Austin POV:

_Working :( but you are welcome to come by and keep be company ;)- Als_

I smiled and shook my head as I replied. As if she even needed to ask.

"Who are you texting?" Dez asked.

"Ally," I said not looking up from my phone.

He scoffed, "of course. I don't even know why I asked."

Well that caught my attention. I looked up from the text and furrowed my eyebrows, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Austin, I may be and idiot but I am not stupid," Dez said as he rolled his eyes.

"You do realize- nevermind"

"Everyone sees that you and Ally have a 'thing'" he said putting air quotes around thing.

"What 'thing?'" I said mimicking him.

"You guys are always texting, you're always staring at her, she gets all shy whenever you're around, you smile everytime you see her...shall I go on?" he smiled.

"So what if we do all that stuff? We're close friends."

"Keep telling yourself that," he said while turning around to face the board. I shook my head, there is no way I like Ally, I mean she's...Ally! All the stuff he named may be true but...wait a minute.

"Dez?"

"Yeah?" he said looking over his shoulder at me.

"Does she really get shy when I'm around?" I asked my question coming out more hopeful than I had intended.

Dez chuckled and shook his head, "you're losing it man." He turned back around and I frowned. What is he talking about? I shrugged it's probably just Dez being Dez. I returned my gaze back to my phone when I heard the _ding_ which signalled an incoming message.

After a very long and grusome geometry test, the teacher gave us the last ten minutes of class to talk amoungst ourselves. I immediately tapped Dez on the shoulder. "What thing to me and Ally have?" I asked once he turned around.

"You guys are made for each other," he said plainly.

"What?! I don't even like her!" I protested.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!" the entire class shouted at once silencing me. I looked around and realized how quiet the room had gotten and how loud I have gotten. They all stared at me intently, some students muttering things like 'he really doesn't know' and 'he is so stupid.'

"Eavsdropping is very rude," I scolded them before slumping back into my chair and hiding my slightly flushed face.

"Just give me one reason why you won't go out with her," Dez said to me once everyone had gone back to their own conversations.

"Because!" I shouted fully ready to list the many resaons why I won't date Ally but I found it hard to finish my sentence. I paused trying to find anything that would keep me from dating Ally. I tried to find something about her that bothered me or would turn me off and you would think that would be easy. Wrong. The more I thought about Ally the more I thought about how undeniabley wonderful she is. Nothing she does can bother because I loved everything about her. I loved the way she chewed her hair when she was nervous, the way she cleaned when she wanted to distract herself, the way she managed to make every note sound more beautiful than it really is. She was perfect, absolutely, stupidly perfect. Why did she have to be so godforsaken perfect?

"Austin!" Dez shouted as he waved his hand infront of my face. "You spaced out again!"

"Huh?" I blinked back into reality.

"Give me a reason," he smiled knowingly at me.

"Because...we're complete opposites," I said blurting out the first sensible thought in my head.

"Opposites attract," he said shooting down that reason.

"Because she's smart!"

"Since when did dating someone smart become an issue?" he laughed. He was right. We both agreed that we have dated enough nut-brains and we were going to find people that we can have a actual conversation with.

"Because...she's not my type," I argued.

"And what is your type?" Dez asked.

"I want a girl who can make me laugh when I am really not in the mood. Someone who isn't intimidated by my career and can keep up with me when I talk about music. A girl who I can trust and tell all my secrets too. Someone who isn't creeped out by my parents. She has to be a good person and she definitely needs to make good pancakes. It also couldn't hurt if she was pretty too."

"Austin...you do realize you just described Ally, right?" Dez asked raising his eyebrows at me.

"No I didn't" I said while thinking over what I had listed.

"Oh really," he crossed his arms and gave me a smirk. "Ally makes you laugh with everything she does. She is a part of your career. You tell her things that you don't even tell me! You guys can talk about music for hours and half the time Trish and I can't even understand the thing you guys are saying. Sometimes I think your parents love Ally more than they love you. Ally is an amazing person and not only does she make great pancakes, she also makes your favorite eggs."

"...you forgot about pretty."

He scoffed, "well I thought that part was pretty much self-explanatory."

"You think she's pretty?" I asked not even trying to hide the irritation in my voice.

"Everyone thinks she's pretty!" he exclaimed motioning to the people around the classroom. "Dude you seriously cannot tell me you don't see the way guys look at her."

I shrugged, "I never noticed." I was too busy staring at her along with the rest of them.

"Ever since Ally began wearing skinny jeans and skin tight dresses, all the guys haven't been able to take their eyes off her butt," Dez said. "I don't even think of Ally that way but even I have to admit that she looks super sex-"

"Dude! I am warning you. Do not finish that sentence," I said with my fists clenched fully prepared to punch in the arm. I was angry, I was more angry than the time our school held a cheerleading convention but I missed it because I had the flu. I knew that over the summer Ally had gone from cute to hot but I didn't think other guys noticed that too. Why were they even looking at her that way! I mean just because she has a petite body with curves in all the right places and long slender legs, doesn't give people the right to stare at her! I've got to talk to her about wearing sweatpants...for the rest of her life.

"Just give me one good reason why you won't go out with her," Dez said. I sighed and rubbed my forehead. I began to doubt myself with every thought that popped into my head. I don't know how I feel towards Ally. All I know is she makes me feel tingly and warm inside. She doesn't even need to say a word to get me to smile. Deep down I know there is no good reason not to date her but I would rather stop singing that admit that to Dez. Everytime I find a flaw about her, I also find a million reasons why I love that flaw and that just makes her even more perfect.

Ally POV:

"What did you get for question six?" I asked staring down at the worksheet we were supposed to do.

"Why won't you go out with Austin?" Trish asked me again. I rolled my eyes. The teacher told us to go over the worksheet with our partner but everytime I asked a question she had the same answer.

"Trish! We're supposed to be doing the paper!" I scolded.

"Why won't you go out with Austin?" Trish repeated completely ignoring me. I need a new partner.

"Answer my question first," I demanded.

"Fine! I got Delaware! Now it's your turn," she answered not even looking down at her paper.

I raised my eyebrows, "You got Delaware when the question was what year did the Korean War begin?"

"I've never been good in history!" Trish whined. "Now answer the question!"

"I don't wanna," I pouted. I scribbled the answers on my paper and trying my best to ignore Trish's icey glare.

"Just give me one reason," she said not giving up.

"Austin is my friend. That's it," I answered.

"That's not a reason."

"The reason is, he doesn't like me that way."

"But you like him that way," she said smiling and leaning closer to me.

"I never said that." I said still avoiding eye contact.

"You never not said it."

"You should shut up."

"You should date Austin."

I sighed and answered the last question knowing I wasn't going to get anywhere in this conversation. With Trish it was either she's right or no ones right. I told her many times that I didn't like Austin but she refused to believe me. He is my best friend and that's all he'll ever be. I frowned as I repeated that last sentence over and over again in my head. That's all he'll ever be. The heavy feeling in my stomach got stonger the more I repeated the line. He won't ever be anything more to me than a friend. Why do I feel like I'm going to throw up my all if my stomach contents?

"Ally! If you're going to zone out, at least let me copy your paper!" Trish shouted as she snatched the paper from my hand.

"Huh?" I said completely dazed.

"Give me one reason why you won't date him," she said while copying the answers off my worksheet.

"We don't have anything in common?" I said in more of a question that a statement.

"What about your love of music?"

"Well-"

"Or stuffed animals."

"Yeah but-"

"Or icecream."

"That's not-"

"Or-"

"Okay! I get it!"

"I'm just saying that your reason sucked."

"No it didn't! Now give me back my paper," I shouted as I pried my paper from her hands.

"You still have to give me a reason," Trish said as she handed in her uncompleted worksheet.

"Fine! You want a reason, I'll give you a reason," I said rising from my seat. "The reason is that I don't want to go out with him."

"I don't believe you," Trish smugly said while crossing her arms infront of her.

The truth is I didn't believe me either. I never really thought about dating Austin but it wouldn't be so bad being on his arm for the whole world to see. "I don't want to date him," I repeated trying to convince myself more than I was trying to convince her. Everytime I'm around him I never want to leave and when I'm not around him I think about when I get to see him again. He brings out a side in me that I didn't even know I had. He makes me feel things I thought only exsisted in movies. Thw school bell shook me from my daydreams. I quickly grabbed my books and ran out of the classroom before Trish could interrogate me any further. I ran up to my locker and opened it with an angry huff.

"Hey Ally," Austin said as he opened his locker next to mine.

My eyes widen as I turn to him. "What's wrong?" I asked my voice laced with concern.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" he said as he faced his locker.

"You never call me Ally unless something is on your mind."

He sighed and faced me, "I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?" I frowned.

"You read me like an open book. I can't hide anything from you and it's annoying. Do you really have to know me so well?"

I laughed and held up my hands in defence, "Sorry I can't help it if I'm so awesome."

He rolled his eyes, "I thought I was supposed to be the cocky one."

"I guess you're rubbing off on me," I grinned but my expression slowly became serious. "So are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

He sighed and placed his head on a shelf in his locker. "It's just something Dez said that's bugging me," his voice was muffled by the locker but I heard him well enough.

"Yeah Trish is bothering me too," I mumbled.

"Why can't they mind their own buisness," he complained into his locker.

"I know! Why do they have to push so hard!" I yelled at no one in paricular.

"What's Trish bothering you about?" he asked lifting his head off the locker.

"She told me to give her a reason," I sighed.

Austin paused and looked at me with his eyebrows raised, "a reason for what?"

"Nothing," I said far to quickly. I slammed my locker shut and speedwalked away from him. I knew that Austin was not the person to let things go. He was the type of person who would run after in the pouring rain if you were upset or angry. And sure enough, I heard footsteps behind me and I knew he was running to catch up with me. I sped up my pace but his hand grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. His face was so close to mine and I could smell the mint on his breath. I smiled, he always chewed mint gum during a test because it helped him focus. I glanced at his lips and they seemed so warm and inviting, if I just lean a bit closer-No! I took a step back and cleared my strangely dry throat.

"A reason for what?" he repeated more demanding this time. I shook my head still unable to find my voice. He sighed and pulled me into an empty classroom.

"Austin!" I whined as I was pushed into the classroom. I tried to make my way to the door but he locked it and stood infront of it. "I'm going to be late for class," I complained as I tried again to make my way to the door.

"Ms. Thomas is passed out by the time you get to the room," he argued. I groaned because I knew he was right. He was right about everything! You can never win an arguement with Austin Moon, I learned that lesson the hard way. He walked towards me with an unreadable expression on my face. "Did Trish ask you to give a reason why you won't date me?"

"I-uh-how did you?" I stammered. I probably sounded like a babbling idiot but my brain couldn't comprehend the words he had just said.

"Dez asked me the same thing," he said saving me from rambling on even more. I sighed, I should've known thay had planned something.

"What did you say?" I asked with hidden anticipation.

He shrugged and leaned back against the teachers desk. "I said the usual stuff. What did you say?" his eyebrows were raised and I could tell he was anxious.

My mom told me that the worst lies are the ones we tell ourselves. As much as I tried to deny it I knew that underneath a giant metal cage, there were feelings. Feelings that I tried to block out and cover up. I was scared because I knew that once I opened the cage all the feelings will pour out and I can't make them go back in a second time. But my cage is wearing thin from all the emotions I have suppressed since I met him and I don't know how much longer I can hold on. So without a single thought in my mind I opened the cage.

"I didn't have a reason."

Austin POV:

I know it's pretty obvious that I'm not the smartest person in the world but even an idiot could understand that she meant something behind 'I didn't have a reason.'

"Oh," was all I managed to say. I was nervous and everyone knew that I never got nervous. Ever. Ally just had to be the only exception. She stared at me with those innocent eyes that made my thoughts falter every day. She waited for me to speak, to say something that would make sense. But the only think going through my head was skinny jeans, and how great Ally looked in them.

"I should go," Ally said turning my attention back to her eyes which were a lot less bright than before. I slumped my shoulders and I knew that I was the reason why she wasn't herself. She had waited for me to man up about my feelings that we both knew were there but I didn't. Everytime I tried to say something about how much I liked her, I froze. She had now made her way to the door and I could feel her slipping away. This was my last chance because once she walked out there was no way I could every convince her that my feelings were there.

"Ally, wait," I pleaded. She turned around and cocked her head at me, urging me to continue. "I-I was...um...uh," I stuttered.

"Austin are you okay?" she asked while walking towards me.

I sucked in my breath and gathered up every nerve I had in my body. I was ready for this. It's just six little words. Here we go! Ally, will you go out with me? ...I probably should have said that out loud.

"Austin you're really freaking me out," she said now standing infront of me. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth. Only nothing came out. So I stood there with my mouth open and no sound coming out for three minutes. Way to be cool, Austin. I thought Ally would think I was a weirdo and walk away from me again but when I looked at her she had a very amused look on her face. Before I could even question it, she grabbed my face in her hands and pulled me towards her. Her lips crashed on mine and when I regained my composure I kissed her back. Her arms snaked around my neck and I pulled her closer by her waist.

She pulled away and smiled up at me. "Pick me up at seven," she smirked. She grabbed her bag which had fallen on the ground and walked out of the room, leaving me speechless for the hundredth time today.

I hate how she has that strange ability to read my mind...and knows exactly how to use it against me.

* * *

**I honestly don't know what this was. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless :) Please review and let me know if you want me to do more oneshots.**

**Thanks so much! xoxo**


End file.
